Call
by themistrollsin
Summary: Opie gives Caroline a ride home when she shows up at Teller-Morrow. (1st SoA Fic...please be nice!)


Caroline smiles at her best friend as they pull to a stop at Teller-Morrow. "Thanks for the ride," she says.

Becca nods. "You're welcome. Want me to wait?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"You do know where you're at right?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, not at all surprised by Becca's reaction. If Becca had her way, Caroline would have had her car towed to the city rather than here in Charming. "You need to chill. I'll see you tomorrow." She climbs out of the car and gives her best friend a wave as she heads toward the building. Just as she's about to turn to walk to the office, she sees the man that she had been working with stand up from where he was seated. Just like before, he looks to have a scowl on his face. Caroline isn't sure it really is, however. She's almost sure it's more of a frown.

Opie spots her and makes his way over. "Hi," he says as he wipes his hands with the rag he has.

"Hey," Caroline responds. "They called and said my car would be ready this afternoon."

Opie frowns. "I don't know why they told you that. I told them that I would deal with calling you."

Caroline can tell by the look on his face that there are more issues with her car than she'd originally thought. "So it's not ready?"

"No. I was actually getting ready to call you to tell that there is more that needs to be done. I didn't do anything else with the car because I didn't want to do anything without talking to you first. Wanna come with me and we'll talk about it?"

"Yeah, sure."

After going over everything, Caroline nods. She knows it has to be done. It looks like she'll have to pick up more shifts at the diner. "Okay. How long until it's done?"

"I can get the parts here in a couple hours and get started tonight. It'll be done tomorrow if all goes well."

"Okay." She smiles a little. "Thanks, Opie."

"No problem. Sorry about you coming down here for nothing."

"It's fine." She pulls her phone out of her pocket. "I need to call my ride back to pick me up."

"If you want to wait a few minutes, I can give you a ride home. I mean, I have my bike, but…" Opie gestures to the row of bikes.

Caroline smiles a little. "You sure you don't mind?"

Opie shakes his head. "No. As long as you don't mind being on a bike with me."

Caroline rests her hand on Opie's arm. "There's nothing wrong with you, Op." She watches as Opie turns and heads back into the garage. She moves to the side so she isn't in anyone's way.

Opie looks out of the garage at Caroline again. What the hell just happened? He grabs his kutte before walking to the office. "Gemma, I'm gonna take Caroline home."

"Caroline? Caroline Foster? What's she doing here?"

"Apparently someone called her to tell her that her car would be ready today."

Gemma sighs. "Shit. I forgot to tell Juice not to call her."

"Can you get the shit ordered for her car? I'll get started on it tonight."

"Well, Opie Winston, this isn't like you."

"Goodbye, Gemma." Opie walks out of the office and over to where Caroline is standing. "Ready?"

Caroline nods. "Sure you don't mind?"

Opie shakes his head. "No." He looks down at her as they walk over to the row of bikes. "You ever been on a bike before?"

Caroline wrinkles her nose. "No." She takes the helmet that Opie hands her. "Thank you." She climbs onto the bike behind Opie after securing the helmet, jumping slightly when he starts the bike. She can hear his light chuckle. "Sorry." She rests her hands on his shoulders, unsure what to actually do with them.

"Wrap your arms around my waist," he says. He's surprised by the fire that grows inside of him when she slides her arms around his waist. He pushes the feeling away as he pulls out of the lot. He can't help but smile when her grip around him tightens slightly.

Caroline slides off the bike when they reach her house. She pulls the helmet off and hands it back to Opie. "Thanks for the ride," she says.

Opie nods. "You're welcome. I'll call you when I get the car finished."

"Sounds good." She smiles at him. "You can call before it's finished too, if you want." She knows she's blushing now, but she couldn't stop herself from saying it.

Opie grins. "I may take you up on that. Goodnight, Caroline."


End file.
